kind hearted
by XxFruit-LoopxX
Summary: Danny Phantom hasn't seen his arch nemesis in sometime. Danny wonders if he's planning something, he decides to pay a little visit.
1. Chapter 1

DannyXVlad

Don't like it? Don't read it.

Chapter: 1/2

I'm not a professional when it comes to writing, so don't make fun of meeeeee.

Enjoy~

* * *

Danny Phantom does his daily patrol through Amity Park. Making sure no ghost or human(s) are causing trouble, but nothing seem to be going on this cold night. His ghost senses wasn't going off nor did he see anything unusual, which was weird for the young ghost. Usually something happens for it being Kitty and Johnny robbing some store or the Box Ghost doing whatever he does.

After finishing his patrol he headed back home. Once in his room he transformed back into human. Taking off his clothes he put on his pj's and plopped on his bed.

'Thank god tomorrow's Saturday.' Danny thanked the heavens. Before today there has been a lot of ghost sightings. With now being in senior year it's been hard for the young hero.

'Why can't they all take a vacation like Vlad?' Danny hasn't seen his arch nemesis in some time. He believed he was on an island somewhere sipping on a martini.

'Is he..?!' Danny laid up. Sure he hasn't seen him for a bit, but could he being planning something? The young hero bit his bottom lip. He's been so busy with school and such that he hasn't really thought about it. 'He must be...' There no way Vlad would take a day off from evil.

It looks like someone has to pay a little visit to a certain millionaire tomorrow.

* * *

"Come on little badger you can do better than that!" Plasmius smirked as he hovered over the ghost child.

"S-shut up!" Danny phantom lifted his hand firing his green energy at Plasmius.

Plasmius casually puts up his shield. Danny's attack ricocheting off of it.

"Come now boy, do you think hitting me with something like that going to do anything?" Plasmius sighed.

"No but this is!"

Plasmius eyes widen when the ghost in front of him disappeared. Quickly looking behind him he was shot with an energy blast. For a moment he saw stars. Shaking his head he looked to the ghost child who was smirking.

"I see you have been working on duplicating yourself." Plasmius dusted off his cape. He floated towards Danny.

Danny already in guard position. Preparing for what's coming next.

"I'm glad my teachings haven't gone to waste." Plasmius smiled.

"You didn't do anything." Danny spat.

"Ow you hurt me Daniel." Plasmius placed a hand on his heart pretending to look hurt.

"Whatever fruitloop."

"Well little badger how many can you make?" Plasmius body began to multiply, turning into twenty Plasmius. "

'Crap.' Danny gulped.

"Judging by your face not many." He chuckled.

* * *

Danny's alarm beeped waking him up from his dream. Slowly pushing the off button he sat up. Rubbing his eyes he replayed the dream.

'Why the heck did I have a dream about one of my fights with Vlad?' Danny tried to recall what happened. He remembered getting beaten up, in the end Vlad said he had to go. Saying something about an important meeting he had to attend and left.

'Oh!' Danny remembered that was the last time he saw Vlad. 'Maybe my dreams telling me Vlad's up to no good.' Danny quickly got out of bed and got dressed heading towards his parents lab.

* * *

The ghost gun in his hand, the thermos in the other. Danny stood in front of the ghost portal.

"Well here I go." Going ghost Danny went through the portal. Whatever evil plan Vlad has he was going to stop it.

* * *

Once out of the portal and in Vlads lab, Danny quickly ready his ghost gun. Preparing for the alarm to sound and Vlad charging towards him as Plasmius, but there was nothing. No alarm no Vlad.

'What the heck?' Danny lowered his gun. He was sure Vlad would be in here working on some diabolical machine. Keeping his guard up Danny made his way through Vlads lab. Nothing seem out of the ordinary, it almost looked untouched like someone hasn't been here for a while.

"Hmmm." Danny didn't know what was up, but he wasn't going to leave until he found Vlad.

When Danny didn't find anything he decided to look for Vlad somewhere else, for instance his office. Floating Danny made his way through the walls.

Danny stopped in front of Vlad's office door. The door slightly open, looking inside Danny saw the fireplace lit, Vlads giant collection of books on each side of it. He couldn't see anything else, no Vlad in sight. Turning invisible Danny went phased through the door. Staying invisible he looked around the room. His eyes widen when he saw Vlad laying on the couch in the corner. Keeping his guard up he slowly floated towards Vlad. When the man didn't flinch when he aimed his ghost gun in his face, Danny was sure he was asleep.

"..." For a moment Danny watched the his nemesis sleep. Looking at the older man Danny saw that his ponytail was coming undone, pieces of silver hair in his face. Danny thought how much he looked "human" as he slept. He also began to notice his face, how it didn't have a single wrinkle or spot.

'No wonder the ladies love him, he has money and...looks.'

"Meow." Maddie hopped up on the couch scaring Danny.

"Ah!" Danny yelped turning invisible, he let go of the gun, it landing with a big thump.

"Nh." Vlad began to wake up.

'Crap!' Danny began to freak. He reached for the ghost gun.

"Daniel?"

Danny froze. "Uhhh no I'm the boogie man."

"Very funny..." Vlad sat up rubbing the bridge of his nose. "What are you doing here?" he said not sounding concerned at all.

"Wellll you know, I haven't see you for a while so I thought a visit was needed." Danny scratched his head.

"I see you came prepared." Vlad looked towards the ghost gun.

"That's uhhh."

Vlad stood up making Danny flinch. The older man made his way towards his desk. He pulled out a bottle of what looked like scotch and a glass cup. Poring it in Vlad began to drink.

"I don't care why you're here, but if your done I would ask you to please leave." Vlad took another sip of his scotch.

"Not until you tell me what you been up to." Danny's voice becoming serious. He stood in attack position.

Vlad ignored Danny's attempt to fight. He placed his cup down. He sighed. "Still so young, if you must know I've been working. I just opened new locations for my company, not like you care, but as you can see I have a lot to do. I don't have time to play." With that Vlad turned away from Danny and sat down at his desk.

Danny wasn't sure how to go about. Should he go? He looked at Vlad's desk piles of papers filled the top along with the coffee table in front of the couch. 'I guess he has been busy...'

"Still here?" Vlad said not looking back. He reached for his cup but knocked it over, the contents spilling on the floor.

"Butter biscuit!" Vlad stood up quickly but fell backwards.

Danny rushed towards Vlad. "Are you all right?" Danny attempted to help the man up.

"I'm fine!" Vlad spat, slapping Danny's hand away.

Danny noticed sweat along Vlad's four head, his face pale.

"Vlad, are you sick?" Concerned rang in Danny's voice.

"I don't get sick boy!" Vlad said sitting back in his chair forgetting the spilled mess next to him.

" **Please** leave I have much work to do."

"..." Danny stood up, he walked over to the ghost gun and picked it up. Before leaving he looked back at Vlad who was mumbling to himself. He was hesitant to leave, but Vlad really didn't want him here.

As Danny flew thought the ghost zone his mind kept wandering to Vlad.

'What should I care if he's sick?' Danny kept telling himself the whole flight home.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

That night after Danny visited Vlad he got no sleep. He was too busy worrying about the older man.

'Why!?' Worrying over your arch nemesis was wrong especially one that's trying to get with your mother who's already married, and trying to take over the world. 'Oh let's not forget trying to kill me.' Danny paused. 'Well he hasn't done that for awhile.' Lately he's been more teaching than killing. 'Properly thinks he can still make me his son.' Danny thought. Regardless it's Sunday and he shouldn't be thinking about this. He has plans with his two best friends today. Getting out of bed Danny got ready for the day.

"Good morning sweetie." Maddie greeted her son.

"Morning." Danny said taking a seat at the kitchen table. Maddie placed a plate in front of him. The smell of pancakes eggs and bacon lifted his spirits a bit.

"Look V-man's on the front page!" Jack announced.

Well it was nice while it lasted.

"For what?" Maddie walked over to her husband.

"I says here that he opened eight more locations of his company across the world." Jack explained.

"Wow good for him." Maddie went back to her cooking.

'Big whoop.' Danny took a bite of his pancake. He recalled Vlad saying something about that.

"I'm sure he's going be quite busy for now on." Maddie placed more pancakes on Jacks plate.

"You're probably right and here I thought we could hang out." Jack placed the newspaper down.

"Maybe another time." Maddie suggested.

"Well I'm done, thanks for the breakfast." Danny stood up.

"No problem dear." She grabbed his plate. "Are you hanging out with Sam and Tucker today?"

"Yup we are going to see that new movie that just came out."

"Have fun."

"Thanks." Danny grab his wallet and took off.

* * *

There was still time before he had to meet up with Sam and Tucker. Danny decided to go into the electronic store, checking out some computers.

"Thank you, I'm honored to be here."

Danny flinched from the voice. He looked to see Vlads face on one of the display TVs hanging on the wall. Without knowing it Danny stood in front of it.

'I can't get rid of you.' Danny sighed frustrated.

His eyes looked at the corner of the TV it said LIVE. 'Well at least I know he wasn't telling a lie.'

"I couldn't have done it without the people of course." Vlad showed of his million dollar smile.

With the help of 2160p Danny noticed how exhausted Vlad looked, more exhausted then the other day. He believed no one noticed, but he did. Thinking back to last night Danny felt guilty leaving Vlad. He should have done something.

'What could I have done? He slapped my help away.' Danny turned away from the TV. 'I'm sure he has plenty of servants to help him.'

Just as he was about to leave he heard commotion from the TV. Looking back Danny's eyes widen when the camera zoomed in on Vlad who had collapses on the ground. Guards all around him. Danny quickly walked back to the TV. For a moment Danny's mind was blank.

'What?' Was all Danny could say.

For what seem like forever Danny watched. Finally Vlad opened his eyes. Pushing away help he stood up. Danny couldn't hear but he was sure the people around him were asking if he was ok. Straightening himself up Vlad walked over to the microphone.

"My apologies, it seems that the sun got too me." Vlad smiled. Danny didn't hear but Vlad said something that made the crowd laugh. "Now where was I oh yes..."

Danny blocked the rest out. 'That scared the crap out of me. I thought...I don't know.' Danny ran his fingers through his hair.

"..." Danny pulled out his phone and dialed Sam.

* * *

"Can't believe I'm doing this." Danny floated through the ghost zone. He was heading towards Vlads place. Danny called Sam to tell her something came up. When she asked what happened he just told her that he had to check on something. He knows that Sam didn't buy it, he'll have to make it up to them another time.

Danny signed. Making his way through Vlads portal. Once in Danny noticed the lab was the same way as when he left yesterday. Unused. Danny wasn't even sure Vlad was here. He decided to check the office.

Invisible Danny made his way into Vlads office. Danny noticed the lit fireplace first making the room feel toasty. Unfortunately no Vlad.

"I had a feeling he wasn't here..." Before leaving he noticed a huge stack of papers on Vlads desk. "There's more papers than yesterday." Picking one up he glanced at it. Danny didn't know why he bothered, there is no way he would understand any of this. Placing it back down. He looked over and saw an empty bottle, well three empty bottles. Picking up one it read scotch.

'All empty. His blood probably made of it by now.' Which concerned Danny.

"Meow."

"Ah!" Danny turned visible. Looking down he saw Maddie rubbing against his leg.

"H-How did you know i was here?" Oh ya someone would know if they saw a floating bottle. "Anyways Stop scaring me." Danny bent down and petted Maddie. A moment later she walked away. Stopping by the door she looked back.

"Meoow."

"What? You want me to follow you?"

She meowed again and walked way, Danny followed.

Danny followed Maddie down a long dim hallway. The only light source was from the little lights next to each door and a chandelier. It amazed Danny every time he comes here. How could anyone live in such a place, especially by them self.'

"Vlad must get lonely here all by himself..."

"Meow!" Maddie glared at Danny.

"Oh right he has you." Danny smiled.

Maddie stopped by two double doors. She began to scratch it. Danny tried to open it. locked.

"So something's in here?" Danny looked down at the cat. She meowed.

"Ok thanks I'm just going to uh faze through."

'Can't believe i'm talking to a cat.' Leaving Maddie he made his way inside. Once inside he gasped. First off it was a bedroom, but the size was like ten of his room. Paintings line the walls a large bookshelf in one corner a huge bero in the other, a large window with red curtains. He would comment on the bed if it wasn't for the body that was next to it.

"Vlad?!' Danny quickly ran to him. He turned Vlad over.

"Vlad?" Danny repeated. He was sweating a lot. The young ghost placed his hand on top of his forehead. 'He's burning up!' Danny wasn't sure what to do. Should he call for help? Vlad might not like that with his pride and what not. Quickly thinking of something Vlad started to move. Danny placed his arm under Valds to help him up and placing him on the bed.

"You again." Vlad sighed.

"Ya me again." Danny nervously laughed.

"What are you doing here **this** time?"

"Well uh you see..." Danny scratched his head. "I saw you on T.V."

"So you're here to take me out because I'm defenseless. I'm impressed i didn't know you had it in you."

"What? No!"

"Then why?" Vlad had a puzzled look.

"Umm i just wanted to see how you were doing."

There was a moment of silence He didn't know what kind of face Vlad was making because he was looking down at the ground. 'God how embarrassing.'

"I see." was all Vlad said.

Danny as surprised wasn't he going to laugh at him? Call him a idiot?

"Y-You believe me?"

"No not really, but i can see that you're not here to fight me. So I'm going to assume whatever you're saying it true. I don't understand though."

'You and me both.' Danny thought.

"Anyways I'm fine now, thanks for the help." Vlad said sarcastically. "You can leave now."

"From what just happened i don't think you're fine. Where is your butler and maids?"

"I have no such thing."

"What? why not?"

"let me tell you something. There are a lot of corrupted walking this world Daniel, i'm not talking about ghosts. People are the most dangerous. One moment there your partner the next they stab you in the back. That's human nature." Vlad tone sounded angry. "Anybody would do anything to get what they want." Vlad paused for a moment. "I guess i would fall under that category." He chuckled. "Why have people do things for you when you can do it yourself without the mess." Vlad looked at Danny. "In time Daniel you'll understand that you can't trust anyone but yourself."

What happened to Vlad that made him think these things.

"Vlad..." Danny started.

"Anyways i'm done talking, I'm going to sleep. You better be gone when i wake up." Vlad slowly made his way under the covers. He laid there eyes closed. For a moment he heard nothing then just faintly he heard footsteps leaving.

'Why did i say such a thing?' Vlad thought. 'It must be the fever that was talking…'

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 7:00AM when Vlad woke up. His body wanted to sleep more but his mind didn't.

"Weak." Vlad mumbled.

He desperately need of a shower since he didn't take one yesterday. Slowly getting out of bed Vlad made way towards his bedroom's bathroom. Despite feeling weak he managed. Instead of putting on his black suite he put on a form fitted black t-shirt and grey baggy Jogging pants. He wouldn't walk dead looking like this in front of anyone, but under these circumstances he had no choice.

Once dressed he headed towards his office, but on his way he remembered he needed to feed Maddie, turning direction he headed towards the kitchen.

Just as Vlad was about to open the door he heard something. Immediately thinking it was another ghost he prepared himself. Quickly opening door (element of surprise) ready to attack.

"Ah!" The intruder turned towards Vlad almost dropping whatever was in his hands.

"Danial?" Vlad lowered his guard.

"Y-you're awake!" Danny froze.

"What are you doing in my kitchen?"

"What do you think? I'm making food of course. What else do you do in the kitchen?" Danny turned away so that Vlad could not see his face. 'Holy crap! He came out of nowhere and what is up with that outfit?' Danny looked back at the older man. Let's just say Vlad looked good in the fitted black t-shirt and grey jogging pants. It made Danny heart thump.

"I know what a kitchen is for boy! Why are you in mine?" Vlad was more confused than angry.

"Well I thought you might be hungry so I went to back to get a few things."

"What?"

"You have such a large kitchen but no food to cook with. Be thankful I went all the way back to get things." Danny huffed.

Vlad looked at the counter and saw bags of groceries. He felt a warmness in his heart, but quickly shook it off. He coughed. "If I remember correctly I never asked you to do this for me."

"No you didn't but I thought..." Danny turned away from Vlad. "Anyways you really shouldn't be up."

"...Maddie." Vlad said not pursuing the topic at hand.

"Oh." Danny turned back to Vlad. "I fed her if that was what you were going to do."

"I see."

There was an awkward silence between the two ghost.

"I..." Danny began. "If you thinking I'm doing this out of pity you're wrong." He said in a serious tone. "To tell you the truth I'm not sure why I'm doing this but what I do know is that it feels right." Danny blushed. He looked away. "Again you really shouldn't be up you look like crap. I'm almost done. I'll bring the food up in a few."

Vlad was going to say something but closed his mouth. Food sounded nice and he was too weak to make anything. Vlad guessed thinking of Danny as a servant for today was alright. He turned and went back to his chambers.

* * *

A few moments later Danny came in with a tray. He placed it on Vlad's lap. He looked at the items. Soup, a glass of water, apple slices, and in the corner the tray a bottle of medicine.

"I wasn't sure what stuff you eat so I just made chicken noodle soup. No it's not just from the can, I put effort into this." Danny crossed his arms admiring his work.

Vlad didn't motion for the spoon.

"Uh do you not like chicken noodle soup?" Danny unfolded his arms. 'Crap I knew I should have made something else.' He began to worry.

Vlad finally moved. Taking the spoon and dipping it into the soup. "It's good." He said smiling without looking up.

Danny heart almost jumped out of his chest. It was a small smile but it was the first time he seen one on the older ghost.

"Ah." Danny covered his mouth.

"Are you alright?" Vlad looked over to Danny.

"I-I'm fine." Danny coughed. 'Calm yourself Daniel.'

"Are you sure? your face is awfully red." Vlad wore a concerned look.

This was so unlike Vlad worrying over him like this. Danny couldn't handle this side of him.

"Look you're out of apple slices I'll go get you some more." Danny was about to walk away until there was a tug on his arm. He looked back.

"I don't need any more apple slices I haven't even touch the ones you gave me. You've done enough just sit down for a second." Vlad said forcefully. Without thinking Danny sat at the edge of the bed without a moment's notice Vlad's hand was on Danny's forehead.

"Wha?" Danny almost fell off the bed. "W-What are you doing?"

"Seeing if you're alright."

"I told you I'm fine." Danny blushed.

Vlad looked at Danny for a moment. "If you say so." He finally said and went back to eating.

'Has to be the fever talking' Danny kept telling himself.

* * *

Danny awoke eyes partly opened. "What time is it?" He mumbled. Reaching for his alarm clock on his night stand. When it wasn't there he opened his eyes. "What?" Danny looked around the room. 'Where am I?' He rubbed his eyes. When his vision was back he looked next to him.

'Vlad?!' Danny jumped/fallen out of the bed.

'What what what?!' Danny mind was trying to process what going on here. 'Ok I made food. Was asked to sit and then...' Danny scratched his head. 'I must have fallen asleep.' He looked at Vlad who was still sound asleep despite Danny's freak out. 'And what he put me in bed?' Danny blushed. 'Why? he should have woken me up.'

Freaking out Danny quietly made his way to the door. Once out he went towards the kitchen to gather his things. Once everything was cleaned and put away. He was about to leave until he remembered something.

* * *

The sun peeking through the curtain awoke Vlad. Sitting up he stretched. Despite the slight cough he had, he felt 100% cured. He noticed the young ghost was not next to him. 'Must have gone home.' Vlad thought about the boy. The things he did for him and how many chances he could have to take him out. 'Why help your arch nemesis?' Vlad asked himself that questions many times. When he asked Danny he remembered "It feels right." It didn't make sense to Vlad when he said that.

What about himself? When Danny fell asleep he had the opportunity to take the young ghost out. No more Danny phantom sounded great until he saw the boy's face. Completely defenseless with no care in the world. It was like he **trusted** him. Vlad was angry at himself for thinking of such a thing. 'Next time I'll take him out.' Vlad told himself. He swung his legs over and stood. Taking another stretch he look towards his clock on the night stand and noticing a piece of paper. "What's this?" He picked it up.

Don't forget to take your medicine fruitloop

-Danny

Such bad penmanship Vlad thought, but he couldn't hide the smile on his face. He was glad no one was there to see it.

-Can he trust the young ghost? Even after what happened to Vlad 10 years ago?

To be continued.


End file.
